


Portkeys and Things

by reraimu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi touches the pepper shaker, and suddenly he's among witches and wizards. Amazing. He shouldn't have touched the pepper shaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portkeys and Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a short fic I submitted for the tsukkiyama zine organized by yankasmiles!!! The one I submitted to the zine was an abridged version because the word count was a little higher than expected. So this one's the unabridged version! Yay!

With trembling fingers, Yamaguchi unfolds the crinkled bit of parchment paper in his hands, eyes hastily reading the kanji that had been written so neatly and eloquently- Tsukishima's writing.

He exits the train station, stuffing the paper into his coat pockets, and heads towards his next destination. The paper had said that he needed to find a cat cafe called Neko Coffee, and specifically sit at table number 5. He was then to reach for the pepper shaker and grab hold of it and not let go. What he had to do next, the paper didn't say.

Earlier that morning, Yamaguchi had reluctantly awoken to a beak swiftly nipping at his face. Tsukishima's owl, Taro, had been as impatient as ever, screeching and squawking in irritation all while holding out it's right leg exasperatedly. That's when Yamaguchi had found the neatly rolled up parchment paper tied to its leg, and promptly gulped. He knew more or less what the message entailed, he just didn't think he could go through with it. Yamaguchi had known of Tsukishima and his kind for the past 8 years, ever since Yamaguchi had been unwillingly thrust into a world he had only ever heard of in fairy tales and books and manga. Even after all these years, he was still having quite a hard time getting used to the idea of wizards and witches.

Bringing up Neko Coffee on Google maps, Yamaguchi quickly follows the coordinates and is at the café in less than 15 minutes. He stands outside the building, staring in through the tinted windows and smiling down at the cats that are nestled in cat condos and kitty beds. Breathing heavily through his nose, his nerves alight with anxiousness, Yamaguchi steps through the double doors.

It's warmer inside, the warmth doing wonders to Yamaguchi's chilled fingers and cheeks. He unravels his scarf and shoves it into his satchel, eyes roaming around the room for his fated table.

"Welcome! Please sit anywhere you like, a server will be with you shortly," a woman with cropped black hair greets him with a bow. Yamaguchi gives her a brief smile and a nod back, then quickly scurries towards a table in the far corner of the room: table 5.

Yamaguchi grabs the pepper shaker without preamble, and he knew he should have at least hesitated because suddenly the world warps around him. He feels his body being compacted and stretched at the same time, and everything sort of aches. His vision swims and the world speeds past him so fast that it's hard to discern anything. Just when he thinks he's going to pass out, he lands in a heap of shocking cold snow. 

There's snow all around him, snow falling from the sky, in his hair, in his clothes. By the time Yamaguchi gets enough sense to scan this surroundings, his teeth are chattering and his fingers are going numb. 

He looks about him in a panic. There are people, young and old, milling about in heavy set robes and scarves. The people here look strange, foreigners he realizes, and they all look out of place, as if from another time. Their clothes certainly look like it. All the houses are small and compact, and he can hear music, idle chatter, and laughter pouring out from one of the cottages.

"This isn't Japan," he squeaks to himself. His heart is accelerating in pace; he feels like his ribcage is about to burst, feels sweat start to trickle down his temples despite the frigid temperature. He's in a foreign land with foreign people, and if that didn't worry him enough, the fact they would most likely perform feats of magic against him if he so much as stepped out of line, made him feel practically helpless. He was finally amongst Tsukishima's people without Tsukishima. Would he even make it out of here without someone turning him into a toad?

"Relax," a smooth voice floats in from behind. A hand settles on his shoulder and he feels himself being pulled to the side against a settlement of cozy looking cottages.

Wrenching himself away from his impending panic attack, Yamaguchi turns around and instantly a flood of relief wades over him. Tsukishima stands in front of him, snow dusting his fair hair. He looks composed and pristine despite the amount of snow that has managed to pile onto his robes. His fancy robes are fastened closed, and a silver and green scarf is wrapped snug around his neck.

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi murmurs, a relieved smile spilling across his lips, but then he remembers nearly dying and he shoves Tsukishima playfully against the chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again I nearly had a heart attack! What the hell happened to me?" He fires out, pressing his hand to his chest for dramatic flare. Tsukishima let's out a quick, yet sharp laugh.

"It's called a portkey," he smirks, quirking a brow. He looks so smug, and Yamaguchi wants to both smack and kiss the daylights out of him. Tsukishima continues, "It's an everyday object enchanted to take you to a set destination."

"Well it almost killed me," Yamaguchi mutters while dusting snow off his coat. "Do you guys normally travel like that?"

When Tsukishima answers him by glancing away, Yamaguchi fixes him with a stern look, then shakes his head, deciding better of it.

"You wouldn't have gone through with it if I had told you," Tsukishima murmurs, voice just a bit softer. An apology bleeds through his tone. He leans closer and grabs at Yamaguchi's hand and gently holds onto the boy's wrist, encircling it with his fingers. He presses his forehead against Yamaguchi's and says with a lowered voice, "I'm glad you're here."

The slight irritation Yamaguchi had been feeling immediately dissipates, and a watery smile takes hold of his lips. He leans up, pressing his palm to the side of Tsukishima's face, and pecks at his lips.

"Where are we?" Yamaguchi asks softly, gently rubbing his nose against Tsukishima's and then pulling away. "It looks so cozy."

"Hogsmeade," Tsukishima supplies dazedly, and Yamaguchi marvels at the bloom of red that paints its way across the taller's face. 

Yamaguchi tries to pronounce the new name to the best of his ability, but it feels funny on his tongue and it doesn't sound like any of the English words he had learned in school.

"It's a village they take us to for the holidays, just outside school grounds," Tsukishima explains. "I've been wanting to take you here for a while now, but I didn't know how to get you here through the school's enchantments."

"The…portkey then?" Yamaguchi supplies.

Tsukishima nods. "We're actually not supposed to learn about making portkeys until next year. I couldn't exactly take you into the school, but I figured here would be okay."

"Tsukki won't you get in trouble?" Yamaguchi queries, with a hint of worry laced in his tone.

"Not now," the Slytherin drawls, smirking. "Possibly later."

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi trails off with a half smile, but he's not entirely angry with him. He feels a great sense of pride knowing that Tsukishima was so brilliant and clever enough to perform magic that he isn't even supposed to learn yet, but also knowing that Tsukishima, a prominent Slytherin, broke school rules just so he could see him. At this, Yamaguchi lights up and pulls the blonde down into another kiss. Tsukishima's lips are cold, and Tadashi's own are quite chapped, but it doesn't stop neither of them from deepening the kiss. 

They stay there underneath the falling snow, students staring and ambling past them, but with Tsukishima's arms around Yamaguchi's waist, his robes nearly engulfing his frame, they are both lost to any imploring stares.

Later on, Tsukishima gives him a tour of Hogsmeade, buying Yamaguchi nearly the entire candy shop, and they settle down in the pub for butterbeers, of which Yamaguchi had only tried once in his life. They end the day content and sated, their mugs emptied and their faces and bodies warm from the warmth of the pub. 

"There's also a haunted shack nearby…" Tsukishima suddenly stirs. Yamaguchi gives him an incredulous stare.

"If you want, we could…" Tsukishima doesn't sound like he can finish what he's trying to say, but the other picks up on the gist of it.

"Make out in a haunted house? Tsukki this school has made you so macabre," he snorts through a laugh. 

Tsukishima's ears have never looked pinker. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u :3


End file.
